


【哈德】合作还是假戏真做？

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Top Harry Potter, 双性O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: 点梗文，简介：abo，a哈o德结婚，德以为以后他们会离婚所以一直偷偷吃避孕药，但是哈对他太好了他想把药停了和哈好好过，结果这时候被哈发现了药物，哈生气爆操德。避雷：双性o，全篇肉，含过多性器及性交描写，描写的很刺激很露骨很黄暴！关键词：双性，含粗话污话，伪视奸，伪露出，公共场合性交，生殖腔内射，潮吹描写，失禁描写，宫插宫射。本次肉不写肛交了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 37





	【哈德】合作还是假戏真做？

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：双性o，生殖腔和子宫都在女穴。  
> 咬破腺体可临时标记。  
> 发情期生殖腔自行打开，操进生殖腔内射可怀孕。  
> 操进生殖腔在子宫内成结为完全标记。

“什么！？结婚？！马尔福你疯了！”

“别这么激动，疤……波特先生，这对我们彼此都有好处，不是吗？”

一次出乎哈利预料的谈话，这是一切的起因。

预言家日报-头版头条：

《救世主“哈利波特”订婚！订婚对象竟然是！？》

几个月后，一场盛大的婚礼举办得轰轰烈烈，话题屠版各大新闻媒体，魔法界几乎没人不再谈论着救世主结婚的事情。

格里莫广场12号。

哈利浑身不自在的坐在沙发上，他的对面是拿着杯红茶喝的慢条斯理的马尔福。

此时的房子已经焕然一新，虽然他一直都有打扫，但是这么大的房子他能用到的地方其实并不多，好多房间都还保持原样搁置着。

而马尔福的到来显然更能激发克利切的激情。

看啊，现在的房子就像是一个真正的斯莱特林纯血该住的地方，又或者说这才是这间房子本来该有的样子。

他自己最喜欢的格兰芬多金红已经被另一种颜色强势入侵。

但是哈利现在还顾不上这些，他看着对面的马尔福，依然觉得发生的这一切都太过于荒谬了。

他竟然真的和马尔福结婚了！

就算……

就算他们已经不再像以前在学校里时一样，一见面就必是针锋相对剑拔弩张，但那也是个马尔福啊！

好吧，好吧，想开点哈利，就像马尔福说的，他们只是互相利用而已。

他自己需要在魔法部更近一步，马尔福需要他的“身份”转变他们家在战后的形象得到正面的支持。

马尔福都不觉得有什么，他在这里一直纠结个什么劲。

更何况马尔福是个beta，没必要担心什么。

哈利深呼吸一口气，也端起茶杯抿了口茶，润了润干燥的喉咙。

只是各取所需而已，不用想的太复杂。

但是该死的，就这么结婚不会太随意了吗？

起码他想象中的婚姻不是这个样子的。

德拉科不动声色的抬眼观察着坐立不安的哈利，无声的嗤笑了一下。

他不用想都知道波特纠结的点在哪里，还真是一直都没变。

不过就像他们一开始谈好的一样，这场婚姻只是双方互利的合作而已。

现在是重要时期，而他们斯莱特林出身的，从来都是为达目的不择手段的。

等一切都安排好，稳定好，这场只有利益的婚姻关系就会结束。

想到这，德拉科将茶杯放回到茶几上，抬眼又环视了一遍周围的摆设，勉强收起了自己嫌弃的表情。

“那么，相处愉快了，波特先生。”

哈利僵硬的点点头，然后全身都觉得不对劲的看着马尔福挑选了一间采光好还很大的房间。

直到人的身影消失在客厅后，他才向后瘫倒在了沙发上。

荒谬，太荒谬了。

和马尔福结婚后的日子并没有哈利想象的那么难以忍受，他也是深刻的体会到了斯莱特林留给对方隐私空间的细微程度。

可以说，他们虽然住在一个家里，但是几乎见不到面，甚至哈利觉得他见到马尔福的次数都没有以前在霍格沃茨的时候来得多。

然而见不到面是一回事，另外一个人有没有存在感就是另外一回事了！

作为一只狮子，哈利的领地意识其实是非常强的，但是现在他的领域内处处都充斥着另外一个人的痕迹。

就算不是物品，不是颜色，也有味道。

没错，就是味道！

以前在霍格沃茨的时候，哈利并没有注意到这个，可能他们能同处一室的时间和机会都不多。

但是马尔福住进来之后就不一样了。

整个房子里面，哈利总是能若隐若现的闻到一丝丝的甜味，那味道几乎无孔不入，他从没觉得自己会对一个味道这么敏感，而他甚至不得不承认，那味道非常的好闻！

房子里除了他就是马尔福，这个味道是谁的不言而喻。

但哈利搞不懂，马尔福身上的味道怎么飘的到处都是，他一个beta又没有信息素的味道，这又是马尔福家搞的什么奢侈的香料吗？

但该死的这个味道为什么他妈的见鬼的好闻！

一个好闻的味道当然不会让哈利这么苦恼，但那个味道对他的影响就完全不能够忽略了。

那是个让人尴尬的影响。

当某一天他们终于难得的在房子里见到面的时候，哈利没忍住对马尔福说道，“马尔福，你有考虑过换一种味道的香料用吗？”

“什么！？”

德拉科突兀地听到哈利的话后条件反射的向后退了一步，旁边柜子上的东西噼里啪啦的掉下来碎了一地，然而德拉科完全没去管那些，他立刻抬起手臂闻了闻，脸色在那一刻变得狐疑又难看。

哈利没想到马尔福的反应会那么大，最后等待他的是恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼后摔门离去的马尔福，而哈利至今都搞不懂他到底又哪里惹到他了？

只是一个香料的事，不想换他又不能逼他什么，他也就问问，至于吗？

果然他和马尔福没有愉快相处的可能。

等到马尔福再回来之后，哈利能感觉到那股味道变得比之前更淡了一些，但是实话实说，对他来讲和以前并没有多么明显的差别。

那天之后哈利能见到马尔福的时候就更少了，他甚至能明显感觉到对方在有意的避开他。

这挺好的……

哈利忽略掉心里涌上来的不适感想到。

然而没过多久，一件突如其来的事情打破了两个人之间平衡。

那天哈利一个人在房间里面待着，原本只是很平静的一个晚上，却因为空气中突然暴走的甜腻味道炸开了他的神经。

本来淡淡的甜味在突然之间浓郁了数倍，充斥的整个房子全部都是，哈利几乎是在那味道浓郁起来的瞬间就硬了。

他深呼吸压下涌动而起的欲望，起身开门去看看这到底是什么情况！

马尔福又在搞什么！？

他出门在楼梯上就看到了客厅里面的情形，一个跌倒在沙发旁边的马尔福，他看样子应该是刚回来。

哈利脚步停在原地动弹不得，房子里面浓郁的味道已经将一件事挑明的摆在了他的面前。

作为一个a，怎么可能认不出属于一个o的信息素。

梅林的裤衩！马尔福是个o！！！怪不得他一直能闻到……

见鬼了！那压根就不是什么香料，那是马尔福信息素的味道！

而他……而他很明显一直都对马尔福的信息素产生着反应。

现在信息素完全不加遮掩的爆发出来，哈利能感觉自己的理智在失控的边缘，身上的信息素早就不受控制的向着在场的o侵袭而去，两种味道在空气中激烈的碰撞在一起。

哈利一手撑在楼梯扶手上，用尽全部力量控制着不要让自己完全失控，他忍不住对着下面的人吼道，“ 操！马尔福！你不是个b吗！？你个o怎么敢就这么跟一个a结婚还住过来！” 

而此时倒在沙发旁边的德拉科嘴里正不断的咒骂着。

他没想到今天应酬的时候有人在酒里掺了些东西，这直接让他身上的抑制剂和气味阻隔剂失效了，而长期用药物压制的结果就是在解除后的反噬，他直接进入发情期了。

在意识到不对的时候德拉科第一时间回到了格里莫广场，还好没暴露什么。

但……

德拉科抬头看向房子里面出现的另一个人。

好样的，哈利波特！

在和波特提出利益结婚的时候，他可没想到会遇到这种预料之外的事情。

德拉科撑着沙发的边缘喘息着，现在他已经没有力气能够站起来了，o的生理构造就是这么操蛋，被情欲支配折磨的感觉并不好受。

房间中另一个a的存在完全无法让人忽视，他现在最想做的就是将自己送给那个a。

“波特……“德拉科艰难的叫了一声。

哈利还想吼的话噎住，听到马尔福的声音后赶紧焦急的道，“所以我能做什么？需要我做什么？我可以去给你拿抑制剂或者什么，它放在哪？”

德拉科直勾勾的看着烦躁又焦急的波特，虚抬起一只手对着楼梯上的人一勾，“过来。”

“……”哈利这下彻底没了声音，他的大脑还在处理马尔福让他过去的信息，他的腿却好像已经不是他自己的了一样，完全不听他的使唤走下了楼梯，等走到了马尔福身边时哈利才猛然回过神来。

他瞬间向后撤了一大步，结结巴巴的道，“喂……你，你还好吗？抑制剂在哪？或者……我，我带你去圣芒戈！”

德拉科此时浑身燥热的喘息着，他感觉自己的屁股已经湿透了，下面传来的酥痒感让他难受的要死，旁边一个存在感十足的a让德拉科完全不想去找什么抑制剂，只想让这个a带自己走出难受的境地。

德拉科声音虚弱的斥道，“屁的圣芒戈，过来！唔……”

哈利没动，他完全不敢动作，马尔福现在在他眼里已经完全变得不一样了起来，所有以前被他忽略的细节现在全部被放大。

比如那张漂亮的脸，勾人的眼睛，白皙细腻的皮肤，还有纤细劲瘦的腰身和浑圆挺翘的屁股。

天杀的，马尔福怎么这么好看！

哈利突然的意识到，在他面前的这是个极其优质的o！

而看着还站在原地没动静的哈利，德拉科等不及了。

但是他现在自己又站不起来，撑着沙发试了两次后又重新跌回到地上，他再次看向哈利，眼睛里都溢上了一层委屈的水雾。

“波特，我起不来……”

哈利发现他完全没办法抵挡这样对他说话的马尔福，几乎在德拉科话音落下的第一时间，他的身体就先他的大脑一步上前扶住了德拉科的手臂。

而在他反应过来时，德拉科已经借着他的力整个人扑进了他的怀里，抱着他的腰哼哼唧唧的乱扭乱蹭了起来。

两股信息素的味道近距离的交织在一起，哈利的信息素味道是一种硝烟火药味，就像他参与了无数场的战斗一样，那味道霸道强势，带着战意。

德拉科感觉此刻舒服与难受并存，享受于现在被a的气息完全包裹住自己的感觉，又难受的还想要更多。

而哈利感觉自己快要炸了，他的手臂本能的环住了德拉科的腰身，将人抱在了怀里，而马尔福在自己怀里扭动的动作全部都被无限的放大。

哈利额头手臂上的青筋都忍的绷了起来。

他按住怀里不安分的乱动着的人，凑到他的颈侧深深的嗅闻了一口。

就是这个味道，太好闻了，甜到让人忍不住想要吃掉他。

哈利的喉咙变得干燥不已，他把马尔福的脑袋压在自己的胸膛上，自己则顺着他的颈侧一点一点的向后挪去，直到鼻尖点在他后颈的腺体处时，他才压着声音低声道，“你到底什么情况？马尔福？”

德拉科缩了缩脖子，腺体处传来的感觉非常强烈，就好像被一只猛兽盯上了一样，危机感让他又往波特的怀里缩了缩。

接着他还残留的理智让他回怼道，“我发情了，你脑子坏了吗连这都看不出来？还有……你干什么，别像个变态一样破特！”

“唔……”德拉科刚说完，身体就猛地颤了一下，只见哈利用牙尖在他后颈的皮肤上轻咬了一下。

“搞清楚，是你先投怀送抱的好吗？但你的味道太好闻了，我是说……”

哈利的舌头打了结，等等，他在做什么？他现在就像个痴汉一样闻着马尔福身上的味道。

但是没等他想说些什么补救一番的时候，马尔福的手转而抬起搂住了他的脖子，白皙纤长的脖颈抬起，脆弱又诱人。

那双盈着水光的灰蓝色眸子望着他，粉嫩的唇瓣轻启，“我难受，帮我……”

哈利的脑子轰的一声炸了。

就算他的自制力再强，他也是个正常的a！

没有一个a能抵挡住一个正在发情的o！还是一个向着自己求欢的o！就算那是马尔福！

或者说就是因为那是马尔福才让哈利觉得更加难以抗拒。

该死的事情为什么会变成这样？

哈利深呼吸，一手钳着德拉科的下巴让他的眼睛定焦在自己身上，“马尔福，你知道自己在做什么吗？你知道我是谁吗？”

德拉科轻咬下唇，微皱着眉毛显示着他的不耐，“烦死了，磨磨唧唧的，你到底帮不帮？”

哈利固执的要德拉科回答他。

德拉科跟他僵了一会儿，最后妥协的道，“我只是发情了，我还没傻，你现在是我的合法“丈夫”，不是吗？来吧，波特，帮我解决发情是你分内的事。”

哈利听到丈夫一词时忍不住呼吸一滞，那让他的大脑嗡了一声。

他的手率先动作了起来，德拉科身上的袍子没几下就被脱了下来，哈利边脱边低喃地说道，“我可不记得我们谈的合作里面还包括这项。”

“现在包括了，快点……”哈利顺着德拉科的话加快手上的动作，没两下德拉科身上的衣服就全被脱了下去。

哈利的手忍不住的抚摸着那细嫩的皮肤，手掌在德拉科的肩膀，腰线一路向下摸，边摸哈利边忍不住的凑近，额头抵在德拉科的额头上，眼睛迷离的看着德拉科的脸，“马尔福，我想亲你。”

德拉科在哈利的话音落下的第一时间就主动抬着头把自己的唇贴了上去。

结果他就得到了一个快要让人窒息的深吻。

哈利一直都以为自己是个自制力很强的人，他也不是没遇到过想要勾引他的o，甚至专门在发情期来勾引他的都不少。

尤其是在他分化后，这种事情更是屡见不鲜。

谁不想得到救世主这样的优质a呢，强大且帅气。

但是哈利从来没有失控过，这也是他能够引以为傲的说出自己自制力很好的原因。

但是如今在马尔福这里，竟然就这么轻易的全面崩盘了。

一想到马尔福在向他求欢，哈利的脑子里就炸开了烟花，这可比听到马尔福要和自己结婚来的冲击还要大。

而他现在在干什么？他在吻着马尔福，马尔福赤裸的在他的怀里，将要被他掌控。

哈利不知道什么时候将人压在了沙发上，强壮的身体覆在上面，把人挡的严严实实。

他的舌头在马尔福的口中席卷着，那在近段时间里一直勾引着他的甜味好像能用这种方式品尝到一样。

“唔……唔……”

德拉科边承着波特的亲吻，手上也用着最后一点力气将身上人的上衣扒了下来，他们的舌头共舞着，德拉科能感觉到自己渴望他身上的男人渴望的厉害。

蜜穴涓涓不断流出的水让他觉得又湿又难受，持续不断的骚痒感让他迫切的想要被贯穿。

“波特……波特……”他忍不住叫着催促道。

他此时的声音软软的，就像是在撒娇一样，哈利完全受不了这个。

汹涌的信息素袭向德拉科，让他止不住的颤栗。

但是很快的，他就发现波特只是一直在亲着他，没有下一步的动作，这不禁让他着急起来，他借着亲吻的空隙再次催道，“快点……难受……唔……操我……”

哈利听到德拉科的话呼吸完全乱了，手上的力道一个没控制住，在德拉科腰间那白皙的皮肤上按出了几道红色的指痕。

德拉科的身体颤了几下，却没有因为哈利的动作而躲闪，反而主动的把自己的身子张开展现给上方的a看。

哈利就看到德拉科扬起雪白的脖颈，将白皙的胸膛挺起，胸前点缀着的两颗粉红色的乳头像是在邀请他品尝一样。

哈利难得的舍得放开马尔福那被他吸吻的发红的唇瓣，转而张口含住他胸前的一点吮吸舔弄起来。

“嗯啊……啊啊……”德拉科的身子现在多敏感啊，哈利的动作刺激的他把胸挺的更高，他的双手插在哈利乱糟糟的黑发中揪紧，而哈利的另一只手捏在了另一边被冷落的乳头上，捏揉着让那颗变得同样俏挺起来。

发情着的德拉科根本不需要这些前戏，他只想让身上的a快一些操进他贯穿他。

可是哈利在叼住他的乳头后就好像被那处吸引了一样，舔了好一阵都不抬头。

德拉科被他弄得下面的肉穴又痒又麻，却完全得不到任何的抚慰，淫水哗哗的流，就像是哭了一样，可怜的要命。

他难耐的扭动着身子，希望这个a能放过他的乳头赶紧进入正题。

可是哈利却吃舔完左边的又去吸舔右边的，原本两颗小巧的粉色乳头被吸的又红又肿的泛起着水光。

德拉科几乎要被吸舔奶头吸舔到高潮了，但那完全治标不治本，发情的身体渴望的是真正的被a占有。

不知多久之后德拉科终于感觉哈利放过了他的乳头，却反而开始在他的身上吸吮着亲吻了起来。

他稍微一低头，就看到了自己的身上被吸吮出来的无数个吻痕。

“够了，波特……快点操我吧……太难受了……直接开始吧，我保证我够湿了……”

他能感觉到在他说完这句话后波特的呼吸乱了，却不知道为什么波特还不操他！

在他感觉他的双腿终于被身上的男人分开的时候，他几乎要长出一口气了。

终于……

然而他再次发现波特又没动静了！

他奇怪的低头看去，就看到波特正跪撑在他的双腿中间，一手将他的双腿分开，而他就那么呆在那里怔怔的看着自己暴露出来的私处。

哈利的目光专注又火热，那视线烫的德拉科感到羞耻不已，阴穴被那视线刺激的瞬间喷了一小股淫水出来。

他羞得忍不住收腿把脚踹在了波特的脸上。

“看够了吗？你再不快点就滚吧，我可以找别人帮我。”

哈利吞咽了口唾沫，一手抓住德拉科的脚踝，下意识的亲吻了一下那线条优美的脚背，眼睛就一直盯着德拉科的私处看。

“对不起，但这太美了，马尔福……我是说……”说着，哈利已经忍不住用手指轻点在了那正吐着淫水的阴户上，肉嘟嘟又柔软的阴唇触感极好，他无法控制的用手指在那上面滑动的摸了起来，透明的淫水沾上他的手指。

德拉科的身子颤抖的更加厉害，因为哈利的话，也因为他的动作和视线。

但是渐渐的，德拉科察觉到不对劲了，波特的动作几乎完全凭借着本能，却显得有点不得章法，每次都只在表面动作，不再更近一步。

就像现在一样，他都那么痴迷的看着自己的私穴了，还摸了那么久，做的事情却不是赶紧插进来？

哪怕只是手指。

电光火石间，德拉科突然的想通了某个点，之后他难掩不可置信的喊道，“梅林！波特……你该不会是不会吧！？”

哈利一时没反应过来德拉科在说什么，下意识的回道，“什么？”

德拉科轻咬下唇，忍着羞耻保持着现在张开着双腿在波特面前的动作，“你为什么不进来？我说了我保证我已经很湿了，我们快些进入正题好吗？我真的很难受，很痒，里面，想被操，波特，快一点，抛开那些没用的前戏。”

德拉科难得的把嘲讽哈利的话说的委婉了一点，却在另一方面直白了起来。

哈利听着德拉科的话从脸到耳朵烧红了起来，他僵在那处彻底没了动作。

准确的说，他不知道下一步他该做什么。

他的反应完全肯定了德拉科刚刚的猜测。

德拉科是真的没想到哈利波特竟然会这么纯情！

他深吸一口气，对着哈利道，“所以你真的不会！？”

“见鬼的，你还是不是个a！你那好几任女朋友都白谈了吗？”

哈利的脸胀的更红，“闭嘴马尔福！我没有！我根本就没谈过！”

德拉科不依不饶，“没吃过猪肉你还没见过猪跑吗！你怎么一开始不说！”

哈利现在只想把马尔福的嘴给堵上，他哪里知道会发生这么突然的一件事，而且他能说自己不会吗？他不要面子的吗？！

哈利说不出反驳的话，憋了半天憋出一句，“你才是，这么骚，被多少a操过了？”结果说完后自己闹了个大红脸。

德拉科深呼吸，“我没有！但最基本的我也知道！你到底是不是男人！”

没等哈利要恼羞成怒，德拉科烦躁的继续说，“算了，我来吧。”

他已经忍受不了发情得不到缓解的难受了，波特侵袭过来的信息素只能给他轻微的缓解，这才让他一直坚持到现在都没被汹涌的情欲折磨到崩溃。

他说着，自己翻身跪趴在沙发上，把屁股高高的撅起来，用两只手分别把两瓣臀瓣掰开，把那两个漂亮的蜜穴同时暴露出来。

哈利不再说话，他的全部注意力都转移到了马尔福的身上。

撅起来暴露在他眼前的雪白屁股和两个一缩一缩的肉穴让他的鼻头发热。

这样的动作同样让德拉科感到无比的羞耻，尤其是波特盯在他屁股上的视线过于火热，这让他下意识的收缩着穴口，却反而从前面的阴穴里面喷出了一股淫水出来。

德拉科强忍着羞耻，自己小心的将手指探到前端的阴穴口处，试探的轻轻插了一根手指进去。

“唔……”刚一进去，细长的手指就被饥渴的肉穴媚肉绞住，德拉科的身子瞬间软了一下，他甚至有些撑不住跪趴的姿势，但异物的插入同样让他感觉很爽。

骚痒的肉穴急需抚慰，他忍不住手指轻轻动了起来，噗嗤噗嗤的在阴穴中抽插了起来。

一根手指根本不足以满足，手指慢慢的从一变二，从二变三，自己抽插着阴穴的速度也越来越快，每次抽出时都能带出一波淫水出来，再加上哈利还在看着，这让德拉科有一种正在将自己展示给这个a取得青睐的既视感，那带给了他不一样的刺激感。

而哈利已经快疯了，他一动不动的盯着马尔福的动作看，就像是要把此刻马尔福淫荡的对着他自慰的这个画面刻在他自己的脑子里一样。

不知不觉中，德拉科就自己完成了扩张。

他忍着不舍把自己的手指从湿淋淋的肉穴里抽出来，把被自己扩张开的穴口对准哈利的方向，“很简单，波特，看到那里了吗？把你的鸡巴插进来就可以了。”

德拉科从没想到在发情时候他能说出这么多破廉耻的话，这些话在他完全清醒的时候是绝对不可能对波特说的出来的！

而哈利，他在德拉科自己用手指插穴的时候就已经知道自己该怎么做了，但现在他有一件更想做的事情。

他俯身低头，就着德拉科自己把肉穴掰开的动作，把脸凑了过去，张口直接将那被淫水浸满的阴户吸含到了口中，火热的舌头直直的插入探进到那被扩张好的淫穴中。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”就是德拉科也没想到波特会有这样的动作，阴户被对方整个用嘴包裹住的瞬间他就被刺激的痉挛的高潮了起来，一大股淫水刚喷出到波特的嘴里，探进肉穴里面的舌头就将剩余还要喷出来的淫水堵了回去，转而又被舌头勾卷着喝下。

“好多水，马尔福，你失禁了吗？”德拉科的脑海里面一片白光，他什么都想不到了，只觉得波特的举动实在是太超过了。

他原本让波特帮助他只是想把对方当作类似“自慰棒”的东西解决一下发情期而已，但现在这一下直接超出了他的预计。

波特在含着他的……在吃着喝着他的……

萨拉查啊……怎么会变成这样啊……

被吃着穴用舌头操着穴的感觉实在是太刺激了，德拉科的上身已经完全软了下去，屁股撅的更高，就好像想要让身后的a吃的更顺利一样。

前端射出的精液粘在沙发的坐垫上，德拉科微张着嘴喘息着，好半天都回不过神来。

然而哈利的动作对德拉科来说完全就不是在灭火，而是在火上浇油，肉穴里面酥痒的感觉变得更强烈了，没有被a操进来他是不会得到缓解和满足的。

而哈利正沉迷的品尝着德拉科的肉穴和喷出来的一股股淫水。

德拉科的全身都是他最喜欢的那个味道，这些喷出来的淫水的香甜味道更浓，让他怎么喝都感觉喝不够，这比他最喜欢的饮品都要好喝。

哈利敢保证，德拉科肯定比一般的o更敏感且极品。

哈利的动作让德拉科不停的高潮着，痉挛着的肉穴将哈利的舌头绞紧，而哈利早就本能的用舌头在那肉穴中探索了起来。

在德拉科高潮的已经完全没有力气后，哈利才意犹未尽的抬头，他的舌头出来的第一时间就用自己的手指完成了替代，一边找寻着德拉科穴中的敏感点，另一只手已经抓揉在那白又弹挺的骚屁股上了。

当哈利的手指戳到某个点的时候，德拉科的叫声突然变了调，紧接着等待着他的便是快而有力的进攻，汹涌的高潮再次袭来。

哈利享受着能让德拉科高潮的时刻，那让他有一种马尔福完全在他掌控中的感觉。

那是来自a的本能亢奋点，而他现在无法拒绝不去这么做。

德拉科此时感觉身体已经完全不是他自己的，他的高潮点都是被另一个人刺激的，而不间断的高潮小幅度的缓解了一些他饥渴难耐的肉穴。

在不知道被波特用嘴用手把他玩到高潮了多少次后，可恶的波特终于准备进入正题了。

德拉科不满的想，早就该进入正题了，那些被掌控被玩弄的事情从一开始就不该存在！

说好了帮他度过发情期呢？哈利波特自己在那加什么戏？他们是能做那么超过的举动的关系吗？

德拉科一边愤愤的想，一边被哈利抱着跨坐在了他的身上，他的肉穴直直的对着下方的那根粗壮的巨物。

哈利波特不愧于众人对他做出的优质强大的a的评价，从他的性器大小就能看出。

那物又粗又长，看上去狰狞恐怖蓄势待发，一看就非常的厉害。

德拉科低头的时候同样看到了，那让他本能的想要臣服，他的身体在看到那物的瞬间就兴奋了起来，迫不及待的想要被那物贯穿。

这就是德拉科最讨厌自己是o的地方，a对他们的天然压制，不论在什么地方。

但他还是在心里骂着另一个人。

真是讨厌的破特。

哈利双手掰着德拉科的臀瓣，手上还不停的抓揉着，弹性十足的臀肉让他爱不释手。

他把马尔福往下压了压，将自己的鸡巴顶在那销魂的前穴口处，微微低头就准确的把德拉科的唇吻住。

又是一个深吻后，两人的呼吸变得更乱，哈利一边把德拉科向下压，让那肉穴慢慢把自己的鸡巴吞下，一边最后说道，“我会负责的。”

话落，粗大的巨根势如破竹的冲进紧致异常的肉穴，德拉科紧紧抱着哈利的脖子仰头高声叫喊着。

就算之前已经扩张过了，但哈利的那物还是太大了，第一次被这样的巨根贯穿，德拉科感觉仅仅是这样就已经足够了。

但是哈利在进去后喟叹一声就开始动了起来。

随着鸡巴的抽出插入，丝丝血迹顺着柱身流出，代表着第一次破身的初血惹的哈利愈发兴奋。

他托着德拉科的屁股把他在自己的鸡巴上套弄着，被真正的巨根操干的感觉跟手指和舌头一点都不一样，德拉科没两下就被刺激的哭了出来，他双手扒着哈利的脖子，主动控制着屁股抬起落下，寻找着能让自己舒服的点。

让波特带着他起伏每一下都又重又深，根本没有喘息的时间，还不如他自己来控制。

但他自己坐在哈利身上动着的样子实在是太淫荡了，他的主动反而让哈利更加亢奋。

“马尔福，你哭了，你被我操哭了。”哈利亮着眼睛看着骑在他身上的德拉科，同时自己也从下至上的挺着胯往那销魂肉穴里面用力又快速的操干着。

这样的马尔福是他从没见到过的，哈利发现他可能从此以后都会痴迷于这样的马尔福了。

他肯定，这个世界上再也找不出第二个比马尔福更好看更优质更淫荡的o了，一定。

“呜呜……闭嘴……破特……轻……轻点……啊啊啊……好爽呜呜……深一点……再深一点……啊啊啊！”

硕大的鸡巴把德拉科平坦的小腹顶出了鸡巴的形状，龟头一次次的操到更深的地方，直到哈利感觉到深处更软更温热的肉缝在唆着他的龟头时，他爽的的头皮发麻了起来。

哈利几乎在瞬间就意识到了那里是哪里，之后就完全控制不住兴奋的对着那处用力冲撞而去，德拉科受不了的直接尖叫了起来。

“不行！不要……那里……啊啊啊啊……不要操那里……会怀孕的……不行呜呜……波特……你不能……”

他还没说完，哈利在听到马尔福说会怀上他的孩子后脑中的弦就断了，他开始凶猛的进攻那里，发情期打开的生殖腔被强势的操入，那里又热又软的包裹着他。

哈利爽的喟叹一声，“不是你让我更深一点的吗？这里怎么样？爽吗？我会负责的，马尔福，我们已经结婚了，给我生孩子吧。”

“不！我才不要！啊啊啊啊！混蛋破特！不要操那里……出去点呜……那太深了，你不能操那……你只是帮我度过发情期，谁要你负责！谁要给你生孩子！呜……出去！临时标记我，不要成结，不要在里面射……”

恰巧这时德拉科又高潮了起来，痉挛着绞紧哈利肉棒的肉穴和温热舒适的生殖腔让哈利受不了这个刺激。

他低吼着快速的操干了数十次后，一把将德拉科的头按在自己的肩膀上，嘴唇含住他后颈处脆弱的腺体，强迫自己用最后的自制力退出了一点，抵在生殖腔的肉缝前，在将精液全部射出去的同时，咬破了德拉科后颈的腺体，将自己的信息素注入了进去。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”德拉科被刺激的崩溃的哭喊了起来，身体剧烈的痉挛颤抖着到达高潮，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的全都落在了哈利的肩膀上。

哈利的射精持续了很久，两个人在这期间一直紧紧的抱在一起。

德拉科身上躁动不安的信息素因为得到了临时标记而安静了下来，他的身上染上了属于哈利的味道。

等到哈利从灭顶的快感中回过神来后，第一件事就是将怀中人脸上的眼泪吻去。

德拉科只是颤了颤睫毛，就温顺的闭着眼睛任由哈利的动作。

哈利把德拉科脸上的眼泪擦干净后，看着温顺的趴在他怀里的人，忍不住道，“也只有这个时候才能看出来你是个o，早知道这样能让你消停我以前就该这么做，你找我一次茬我就操你一次。”

德拉科听到这话后立刻睁开眼睛剜了哈利一眼，之后不屑的道“可惜救世主是个傻宝宝，什么都不懂。”

哈利瞬间气的牙痒痒。

果然马尔福说话还是那么欠揍。

但是没一会儿他就又硬了。

这个时候他还没从德拉科的身体里面完全的退出去，德拉科在第一时间就感觉到了。

他脸色不爽的道，“出去，我的情潮已经过了。”

哈利看着这个用完他就准备丢的小混蛋，“可我还想要，马尔福，你说的，解决这个问题也已经加入我们合作的一项了。”

“可我累了。”德拉科理直气壮道。

哈利这次把人直接压在了身下，再次动作了起来，“没事，我动就行。”

很快的，客厅里再次响起看脸红心跳的碰撞交合声。

第二天醒来的时候，德拉科好半天没反应过来这是哪。

酸痛的身子让他难受的扶着腰慢慢坐起来，前后穴都胀的难受，身上遍布着的吻痕和指痕诉说着他们昨晚的疯狂。

他环顾了一圈四周，用了几秒的时间猜到这应该是波特的房间。

德拉科在床上缓了一会儿后，随便套了件波特的长袍扶着腰先回了自己的卧室洗漱收拾。

等他到了客厅的时候，就看到波特正端着午饭出来。

他不由得露出了复杂的表情，“你是家养小精灵吗波特？”

哈利耸肩没回答，只是把东西放到餐桌上后道，“我做的。”

德拉科迟疑了一下，还是在餐桌前坐下了，他拿着叉子戳了戳，“你确定这能吃？你没下毒吧？”

哈利一瞬间特别后悔自己给马尔福做饭的决定，马尔福要是平时也能像在床上时那么听话就好了。

哈利不再理会德拉科，率先吃起自己的那份并说道，“你爱吃不吃。”

德拉科盯着哈利看了一会儿，最终还是不情不愿的吃了起来。

尝到味道后，德拉科暗啧几声。

嗯，看来波特真的是个家养小精灵。

吃完后，德拉科放下叉子，鼻尖耸动了几下，然后脸上露出了嫌弃的表情。

“波特，你信息素的味道真呛。”

哈利回的从善如流，“是没你的甜。”

德拉科被恶心到了，他见鬼的看向哈利，最后脸色难看的转移了话题。

“所以你为什么能闻到我的信息素？我明明用了抑制剂和气味阻隔剂，我后来还专门找了布雷斯试探过，他们可都说一点都闻不到。”

“是你有问题，波特，你后来还能闻的到吗？”

哈利点头。

德拉科摸着下巴疑惑地喃喃，“还能闻到吗？我明明还加量了……”

哈利听到这忍不住说道，“别用了，那对身体不好。”

德拉科诧异的看向哈利。

“你在说什么？不用抑制剂难不成你来帮我吗？”

哈利理所当然的点头，“我的信息素完全可以对外遮盖掉你的，是你说的，我是你的丈夫不是吗？你想要临时标记还是完全标记我都可以。”

德拉科的脸一红，他不自然的咳了一声，不知道该说什么。

这天真是没法聊了。

哈利没抓着这个不放，反而开了个新头。

“所以你昨天那是什么情况？”

德拉科“哦”了一声，无所谓道，“不小心喝到加了料的酒，是个意外。”

哈利看了看他，把这件事记在心里后继续问，“你为什么装beta？”

“你管的也太宽了吧，这是私事，合作者？”

哈利对合作者这个称呼不适的皱了下眉，“我们只是在聊天。”

“哦，我还以为你这是在审问呢。”

“所以你真的只有在床上才会乖一点吗？马尔福？”

“你昨天还是个小雏呢，怎么今天就满嘴跑火车了。”

哈利额头上的青筋冒了起来，他起身离开了餐桌。

果然，和马尔福说几句话就好气啊！

德拉科以为这件事情就算过去了，结果就在他今天下班后，一出办公室的门就看到了正等在外面的破特！

德拉科看着周围一堆人八卦的眼神，摆出马尔福标准的假笑走了过去。

走到波特身边后，他咬着牙压低声音道，“你在搞什么？”

哈利抬手搂住德拉科的腰将人往自己这边一带，“接你回家。”

德拉科：？？？

“你有毛病吧破特？！”

哈利没说话，搂着人就往外走，德拉科害怕被媒体拍到什么，只能忍着脾气顺从的跟着哈利。

在进入壁炉前，哈利转头问他，“你今天还有别的安排吗？”

德拉科摇头。

发生了昨天的那件事后，他会有一段时间不去参与应酬了，他拜托了布雷斯去查这件事，再加上昨天被波特折腾的非常疲惫，他现在只想回去休息。

哈利点头，带着德拉科一起消失在壁炉中。

在两人一同回到格里莫广场的时候，德拉科几乎在到达客厅的第一时间就被哈利给一把推到了沙发上。

然后这个突然发神经的a就把脸埋在了他的颈侧深深的嗅闻了起来。

德拉科仰了仰头，又推了两下身上的人。

在感受到顶着他的那根坚硬的巨物后，终于忍无可忍的骂道，“你简直就是个变态，破特！”

哈利压在德拉科的身上把头埋在他的颈侧深深的嗅闻着，直到这个时候他才感觉到了空虚了半天的心得到了满足。

从和马尔福分开的这半天里，他几乎想不到别的事情，睁眼闭眼全都是马尔福的样子，上班后甚至因为闻不到那缭绕在身边的糖果般香甜的味道而让他感到浑身不舒服。

直到现在他才觉得自己缺掉的那一部分找到了。

哈利也没想到自己会变成这样，他甚至觉得马尔福偷偷的给他下了迷情剂，不然他为什么会这么想他。

但让哈利羞于承认的是，他今天脑子里面想的全都是马尔福撒娇的叫着他，用那双漂亮的灰蓝色眸子勾引自己，趴在沙发上撅着屁股用手指插着淫穴自慰给自己看的样子。

尤其是那淫荡的骚穴喷水高潮着的场景更是让他反复回味，甚至淫水的香甜美味都还残留在口中，让他一天都口干舌燥的得不到缓解。

再加上马尔福被自己贯穿操到呻吟操到哭出来的样子，那让他完全没办法好好工作，在下班前他就坐不住了，只想要早点见到那让他想到快要发疯的人，没有任何思考的就跑到了马尔福的办公室。

此时德拉科耳根发红的缩了缩身子，试图躲开那根顶在他身上的坚硬的棒子，再次试探的推了推身上的人。

“滚开，波特！”

他忍不住开始害羞起来，现在可不是昨天在发情的那种特殊情况，被波特这样压在身子底下还如此的富有暗示性让他觉得这一切都太不正常了。

他跟波特可不该是这样的，他们之间不大打出手相互攻击就已经是最好的结果了，但不是像现在这样的……

这太过于亲密了，清醒的他完全做不出昨天处在发情期时候的直白和坦然。

说实话，他并不想要个“救世主-哈利波特”这么大名鼎鼎的床伴。

哈利没有起身，但他抬起了头来，双手撑在德拉科的头两侧，看着在他身下的金发男人。

他的眼睛不自觉地开始勾勒起身下人的眉眼。

从他淡金色的头发，到他泛红可爱的耳朵，从那白皙的脸庞，到那偏着头避开他视线的漂亮眼睛。

最后落到了他不知是不是因为紧张而微抿起来的粉色的唇上。

哈利的喉结滚动了一下，沙哑着嗓子开口道，“看着我，马尔福。”

德拉科下意识的转回头，就撞进了哈利那双仿佛酝酿着风暴的绿眸中。

危机感让他谨慎的不敢乱动，但他又有些害怕直视现在的波特，那让他有种自己是被猛兽盯上的猎物一样的感觉，完全没有逃脱的余地。

哈利看着身下的人，忍不住俯身低头去追吻那粉嫩柔软的唇瓣，马尔福躲一下他就重新追上去，直到成功把那温软的唇含咬在口中，用舌头在上面舔舐品尝才满足。

他本以为自己只要见到马尔福，那不受控制的渴望就会得到缓解，或者像刚回家时那样抱着他闻一闻就好，但是他发现那完全不够，他想要的更多。

他从来没有想到有一天自己会这么渴望得到马尔福，但其实这并不让他感到意外。

仔细想想，他一直以来对马尔福找他茬的放任就不正常，对他的关注就更别说了，连赫敏和罗恩都时常说他盯着马尔福盯得太过了。

以前他还能骗自己那都是因为他觉得马尔福会干坏事，因为马尔福很讨厌，因为他们是死对头，但是在发生昨天那件事之后，他就骗不了自己了。

只是因为这些，他能对发情的马尔福没有丝毫抵抗力吗？他相信如果自己不想，他完全能撑到把人抬进圣芒戈或者找到抑制剂前都不会失控。

甚至如果换做是别人，他根本就不会同意那所谓的什么利益结婚。

现在这层一直藏匿起来的感情突然在他的面前被揭开了，他只觉得庆幸，庆幸自己发现的还不算太晚。

马尔福已经和他结婚了，是他，不是别人。

马尔福是他的o，以后也一直会是，他会让这段“假”婚姻成为真的。

哈利沉迷的席卷着德拉科的口腔，心里想着该如何真正掰正这段关系，把利益结婚中的“利益”这个单词永远的去掉。

空气中的信息素开始躁动起来，充满着战意的火药味信息素因为主人的意志本能的袭向他渴望的人。

德拉科在a的信息素向他袭来的瞬间就不争气的软了身子，蜜穴骚痒张合着开始分泌起液体做着被a侵入的准备。

哈利只是轻轻动了动鼻子，就借着亲吻的空隙说道，“马尔福，你流水了，你的味道变得好浓。”

德拉科瞬间羞得苍白的脸颊上也爬上了红晕，“破特？你是狗吗？！”

哈利饶有兴趣的看着德拉科现在的样子，一边啄吻着他的唇一边说道，“你现在的样子跟你昨天可不太一样，马尔福，你还记得你昨天是怎么撅着屁股露着你的骚穴勾引我的吗？”

他没等德拉科回他，空着的一只手轻轻一挥，德拉科身上的衣服就全部消失了。

德拉科瞬间惊呼一声，在勉强用手没什么作用的遮住身体的同时诧异的看向哈利，“无杖无声？你什么时候学会的？”

哈利笑了笑，却是没回话，他在解决掉德拉科身上碍事的衣服后做的第一件事就是将那两条白皙修长的腿分开，那让他想了一天的蜜穴暴露在他的面前。

那里已经湿淋淋的了，昨天才被使用过的轻微红肿还没有完全消下去，鼓鼓囊囊的显得更加可口。

哈利没有停顿，低下头迫不及待的将那流着淫水的雌穴吃到口中。

“啊……呜……”德拉科被哈利的动作刺激的身子猛地颤了一下，雌穴噗噗的又喷了两股出来。

哈利将那些淫水尽数吃到口中吞咽而下，他发现想要缓解他对马尔福身上那香甜味道的渴望，唯有去喝他上下两张小嘴里面的水才能让他不再那么口干舌燥。

而马尔福下面的水要比上面的出的多。

简而言之，哈利迷上了吃马尔福的穴。

他的舌头将穴里穴外舔了一个遍，本来就流着淫水的穴变得更加水盈。

德拉科完全受不了这个，在发情期都让他觉得太超过的动作此时在他清醒的时候发生让他完全不知道该如何应对。

羞耻和无措席卷了他，最后只能抖着身子一遍遍的在波特的舔弄下高潮着，雌穴痉挛喷出更多的淫水，连上面的肉棒都刺激的射了出来。

灰蓝色的眸子以极快的速度漫上水雾，没多久眼泪就滑了下来，他的双手抱着哈利那颗乱糟糟的脑袋，用着的力气也不知道是想要把人推开还是在把对方的头更深的按向自己的淫穴。

哈利也发现了德拉科完全受不了这个，他舔的更加卖力，舌头模仿着性交率先操起了那紧致的淫穴。

听着德拉科崩溃的大声呻吟叫喊着，这更是激励了哈利，a的本能让他想要在床事上完全掌控自己的o，让o因为自己尖叫、崩溃、哭泣、高潮、喷水、射精。

而极其敏感的德拉科显然在最初就满足了哈利的所有想法，这让哈利愈发的亢奋起来。

哈利边吃着马尔福的淫穴边忍不住说道，“你的淫水里是不是有迷情剂的成分？这太骚太甜了，完全吃不够啊。”

“呜呜……停啊混蛋破特……谁允许你这样做的……呜……不要再舔了……别吃了……那里……呜呜……啊啊……你怎么能……呜……”

德拉科感觉自己的雌穴被舔的又湿又麻，身体的性欲已经完全被a挑起，完全没有任何抵挡的权利，虽然他的嘴上一直喊着不想要，但一次次被a舔到高潮的身体却真实的反应了他的感受。

那太爽了，爽的实在太超过了。

同时又因为一低头就能看到哈利波特埋在自己的腿间舔着他的蜜穴，视觉冲击和精神冲击让他的身体变得更加敏感，感受到的快感变得更多。

在哈利终于肯放过他的穴的时候，他的整个阴户都被吸舔的愈发红肿起来，看上去被蹂躏的很是可怜兮兮。

哈利恋恋不舍的放开那好吃的淫穴，随手将自己身上的衣服变没，嘴唇顺着德拉科的腹部慢慢向上吻去，在昨天的基础上又重新加深那些已经开始变淡的吻痕。

直到叼住一颗粉嫩的奶头时，滚烫的狰狞巨物也已经抵在了湿淋淋的穴口上。

德拉科现在已经无法拒绝自己身上的这个a了，他主动挺起屁股去迎合，但还是忍不住警告着说道，“最后一次，破呜……破特！”

在他话没说完的时候，哈利就直接将自己捅了进去，巨物瞬间撑开粉嫩的媚肉，把穴撑到要吃力的容纳巨物的程度。

哈利又爽又无奈的喟叹了一声，也没答应，就先开始抽动了起来。

德拉科一边仰着脖子喘息着，一边忍不住拍打着哈利的后背，仍继续接着刚才的话道，“听到没有！这是最后一次！我们只是合作关系，你不能随心所欲的操我。”

哈利听到这话猛地加快了速度，又重又用力的在那紧穴中操了起来。

“啊啊啊……呜……啊啊啊啊！”

德拉科被操的暂时说不出话来，哈利趁机说，“马尔福，是你先招惹我的，我想过了，我是真的想要对你负责的，你也对我负责怎么样？”他最后试探的道。

德拉科痉挛着又高潮了一次，缓了半天神才扒着哈利的肩膀无力的回道，“负责什么？负责解决你的性欲吗？床伴？还是泄欲工具？我还以为圣人波特会有什么不同呢……”

哈利听到这话后动作先是一顿，接着又用力的狠捅了一下，“我怀疑你的脑子也有问题马尔福，我的意思是……”

“嗯……”德拉科被撞的哼了一声。

哈利深呼吸一口气，“我的意思是，我想让你成为我的o，我们的所谓“合作”，我不想让他还有结束的那一天，懂了吗？”

德拉科听后只是沉默的搂着哈利的脖子，然后把脸埋在了哈利的肩膀上，没有说话，之后除了时不时传出来的呻吟喘息声就听不到别的了。

哈利有些不安，他的动作渐渐放慢了下来，轻声试探的叫道，“马尔福？”

德拉科在思考波特说的话。

他觉得波特会有这样的想法完全是因为他是第一次开荤，他可能只是一时分不清迷恋o的肉体和他自身感情的区别，也许等过段时间波特冷静下来后，他就不会再这么想了。

毕竟格兰芬多冲动的大脑让他们想不到那么远的事情，脑子一热什么都做的出来。

他抬起头来，脸上带着还没消下去的怀疑，迟疑的开口道，“听着波特，你根本不用对我负什么责，而且我觉得你只是……”

他的话还没说完就被打断了，哈利直接吻住了他的唇，把他的话堵住后才放开他继续说，“别用这么怀疑的眼神看着我马尔福，我认真的，你知道我的意思是说我喜……唔……”

这次换德拉科着急的堵住了哈利的唇，他的心脏砰砰砰的跳的厉害。

德拉科得承认，他不太敢听到波特将要说出来的那个词，或者说，他没办法相信。

男人在床上说的话怎么能信呢？他默默说服着自己。

但哈利以为德拉科这算是回应了，立刻夺回了主动权，把那主动吻过来的唇细细碾磨舔舐着品尝，下身的动作兴奋的变得更快。

德拉科很快就没功夫再想其他的了，双腿盘在波特的腰上晃着屁股迎着那根操的越来越深越来越重的肉棒。

“唔嗯……轻点……哈……好深……好快……嗯……”

哈利爽的身上都是汗，他埋在德拉科的身体里，感受着那绞紧着自己肉棒的肉穴，同样喘息的道，“马尔福……Draco……你叫的真好听，再多叫叫，嗯……你夹的好紧，是这里吗？我找到你的生殖腔了，他又在吸着我，好想射给你让你怀上我的孩子，我可以标记你吗Draco？”

哈利找到德拉科深处的肉缝后就对着那里进攻了起来，但是还没到发情期闭合着的生殖腔正在极力的阻隔着他的闯入，然而肉缝吸吮着龟头的感觉反而变得更强烈起来，那让他停不下来的想要进攻那里。

德拉科紧紧的抱着哈利的脖子，边哭边呻吟的叫道，“呜……别顶那里啊……呜呜……生殖腔还没开……别撞那里了……我受不了呜呜……别啊……我答应你，下次发情的时候让你射进来行了吧？标记呜……要临时标记……”

哈利也知道他不能操之过急，他得给马尔福一些时间，他没再想着直接就这么操开生殖腔进去，而是继续操撞着那闭合的肉缝，“好吧，虽然我更想完全标记你，但我等你，Draco，希望你别让我等太久，我想彻底占有你。”

德拉科因为哈利的话直接高潮了起来，阴茎射着精的同时雌穴噗噗的喷着淫水，浇在哈利硕大的龟头上，闭合的肉缝被操的又软又热，可能再被入侵一阵就要守不住阵地了。

他的身体在哈利的不断操干和高潮中渐渐被操熟，身上散发出来的香味变得更浓郁，那让哈利愈发的痴迷。

他平坦的小腹上甚至能看到鸡巴操进操出的轮廓，在德拉科又一次尖叫着痉挛着身体高潮的时候，哈利也终于要到了，他狠狠的冲撞了数十下，最后甚至没忍住将龟头挤操进了那熟到守不住阵地而开了个小口的肉缝里，低吼着将又浓又多的精液全部就着小缝射进了生殖腔内。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

德拉科的肚子被浓稠的精液射的微微鼓了起来，生殖腔被射进去精液的感觉他同样感觉的到，那感觉又陌生又满足，却让他不安的哭的更厉害。

“混蛋……呜呜……射进去了……射进生殖腔了……要怀孕了呜呜……混蛋破特……啊啊啊啊啊……”

他的话非但没能让哈利被吓到，反而让他再次亢奋了起来。

哈利也没想到在生殖腔闭合的情况下真的被他给操开了一点成功的射了进去，但不得不说那让他爽到什么也没办法思考，只想要射给德拉科更多，让他百分百怀上自己的孩子。

没过没几分钟的间隙，他就重新又硬了起来，新的一轮再次开始。

德拉科哭喊的更厉害，持续被冲撞的生殖腔眼看着就要抵挡不住入侵被完全打开被强制进入发情，但好在哈利还是有分寸的，没有真的那么干，只是次次都就着张开的小缝把精液射到生殖腔内，再最后咬住德拉科的后颈把自己的信息素注入进去。

德拉科身上带着的属于哈利的味道变得更浓，不知道多少次后，他已经哭到眼睛红肿，唇瓣也被吻到了红肿，就连胸前的两颗乳头也又肿又红的挺俏在空中。

小肚子隆起着，可见哈利射了多少进去，他的前端已经射不出什么东西来了，小穴甚至开始条件反射的痉挛抽搐着，原本雪白的屁股上布满了一道道被用力抓揉留下的指痕。

在他撑不住昏睡过去后，哈利都没能从亢奋中缓过来。

射进o的生殖腔里没有哪个a还能冷静自持，这让他有一种他已经彻底占有了德拉科的感觉，德拉科的身体从内而外全都是自己留下的痕迹，那让他感到满足的无以复加。

要不是德拉科哭的太惨，死活不同意，他又做不出强迫人的事情来，他真的很想这次就直接操开他的生殖腔让他强制发情然后在他的子宫内射精成结，完成完全标记。

但是现在这样哈利暂时已经很满足了。

最后一次后，他先给德拉科了一个清理一新，接着抱着他到浴室去清理，然后就像昨天一样，把人再次放到了自己房间的床上。

只是和昨天不同的是，昨天他最后是自己出去睡在了沙发，今天他却同样上了床，把马尔福抱在了怀里，心满意足的进入了睡眠。

第二天德拉科又起晚了，他睁开眼后没急着起床，反而在想起自己被波特射进了生殖腔就忍不住羞恼的用被子蒙住了头。

该死的破特！他是不会原谅他的！

最后等他磨磨蹭蹭洗漱收拾好来到客厅时，就看到了在餐桌上等着他的人。

德拉科没摆好脸色，但哈利也不在意，非常自然的开始照顾起了德拉科。

直到这个时候他才发现自己对德拉科竟然这么了解。

德拉科喜欢的不喜欢的，他的口味甚至他因为什么摆着臭脸又在嫌弃什么他都一清二楚。

这个发现让哈利忍不住想要感叹，该说不愧是盯了7年的死对头吗，不知不觉间该知道的不该知道的早就都记在心里了。

德拉科安静的吃完饭，期间虽然接受着哈利的照顾但全程都不说话，吃完饭后就直接飞路网离开了。

哈利没跟上德拉科的速度，烦躁的抓了把头发。

德拉科离开后就回了马尔福庄园，招了家养小精灵去给他买避孕药。

等药回来后，他边吞药边骂着，“该死的巨怪破特！”

德拉科本来想着以后一定要躲着波特，波特那要负责的态度真的吓到他了。

他原本以为他们只是解决个生理需求而已，波特一定跟他想的一样，帮他度过发情期后这事儿就算过去了，但后续的发展他已经开始搞不懂了。

今天他提前下班后就直接去找布雷斯了，幸好他出来的早没有再碰上像昨天一样突然发神经要来接他回家的波特。

而真的来接人的哈利毫无意外的接了个空，在马尔福的办公室门前脸色黑的像煤炭一样，差点暴走的狂躁魔力吓坏了魔法部的一群人。

德拉科跟布雷斯去了他们常去的酒吧，他一边喝着火焰威士忌一边连连摇头感叹。

布雷斯不知道德拉科遇到了什么事，但他把他最近查出来的事情告诉了德拉科。

果然，那天德拉科喝到的加了料的酒并不是意外。

只是时间太短了，布雷斯还没查到更多信息，只是让他最近小心点。

他们七七八八聊了不少，突然的，布雷斯对着德拉科问道，“你和救世主最近怎么样？”

德拉科愣了一下，端着酒杯一时没说话，显然又想起了他和哈利波特之间那快要变质的关系，最后他撇撇嘴，“还能怎么样？我们什么情况你又不是不知情，你问这个干什么？”

布雷斯没说话，只是对着他的身后抬了抬下巴，眼睛明显看着另外一个人。

德拉科的心里划过一抹不祥的预感，他下意识的回头，就在他回头的同时，一只手落到了他的肩膀上。

德拉科顺着搭在自己肩膀上的手慢慢抬起头来，直到看到波特那张似笑非笑的脸时，他强迫自己深呼吸一口气，接着咬着牙道，“破特！”

哈利先对着布雷斯点了点头，然后弯下腰凑到德拉科的耳边，压低声音用只有他们两个人能听到的声音说道，“看来昨天还是不够累，我想你今天一定还有精力，是吧Draco？”

德拉科的耳朵麻了一下，接着一把推开哈利，抄起桌上的酒杯就想向着哈利泼去。

哈利毫不费力的抢回德拉科手中的酒杯放回到桌子上，顺势把闹着脾气的人抱在怀里，双手紧紧的禁锢着那纤细劲瘦的腰身，低头直接在德拉科的唇上啄了一口，“很晚了，外面不安全，我们回去吧。”

德拉科僵住了，他的脸直接爆红，只因为哈利波特在外面毫不掩饰的动作！

他竟然在公共场合亲他！！！

在他羞恼着的时候，哈利又亲了他两下，然后强硬的搂着他离开了酒吧，直接幻影移形带着人回家去了。

而此时独自留在酒吧的布雷斯，手中的酒杯脱手啪的倒在了桌子上。

他目瞪口呆的看着哈利波特强势的搂着德拉科的腰把人带走的背影。

他此时完全反应不过来刚刚那一瞬间都发生了些什么，他怀疑自己喝多了或者做了个梦。

总之，他惊呆了！！！

德拉科被哈利带回家后发生了什么根本没有任何悬念。

第二天吞着避孕药的德拉科气鼓鼓的想要给哈利波特一个阿瓦达。

之后他就不再试图躲开哈利了，反正躲了最后也还会被逮回去，顺从点自己的屁股还能好受点。

而哈利并不是限制他的行动，只是在下班后会陪着他，不管是酒吧还是应酬。

按波特的话说，最近外面不安全，怕他死无全尸。

结果这就导致了不管是布雷斯还是潘西现在都认为他们假戏真做了，他真是有苦说不出。

布雷斯在哈利波特找上他的时候已经完全不觉得惊讶了，他庆幸自己早就收拾好了心态，才没让自己显得很傻逼。

该死的德拉科！这叫和救世主没怎么样吗！？哈利波特明显是来真的啊！屁的合作婚姻！他就说过那个方法不靠谱！

现在好了吧？人赔进去了。

他早就觉得这个哈利波特对德拉科的想法肯定不简单！但奈何一直没人信他的话！现在看谁还敢说他是瞎说！

哈利找布雷斯的事情当然是关于德拉科喝的那杯加了料的酒的事。

德拉科对于他们的谈话半点都不知情。

就这么过了一个月后，德拉科收到了一封宴会邀请。

看到落款后他的眼睛微微眯了起来，接着就联系了布雷斯。

线索来了。

宴会当天，德拉科对于跟在他身边的波特已经完全习惯了，他甚至不知道他哪里拿到的邀请函。

宴会觥筹交错，德拉科挂上虚假面具游走客套在人群中，哈利没有一直陪在他的旁边，只是站在角落里。

傲罗的素质让他选的地方能尽览全场又隐蔽的很难让人发现。

他的目光扫视着全场，但重点关注着最吸引他的那个金发男人，确保遇到危险的第一时间能护住自己想护的人。

哈利发现他越来越迷恋德拉科了，不管是他的身体，还是他的人。

他的优秀，他的闪光点都是那么的吸引人，虽然他的身上也有瑕疵，比方说那时常能把人气到想拔魔杖的嘴，或者他身上狡诈的不讨格兰芬多人喜欢的部分。

但是那在哈利眼里显然都不是难以忍受的，他喜欢和德拉科在一起的感觉，他真的是喜欢他的，而且越来越喜欢。

就像那句连哈利都感到肉麻的话，每天都更爱他多一点。

在他看到德拉科毫无戒心的喝了一杯酒后，忍不住无奈的叹了口气。

他从角落出来走上前把不明所以的人带到他之前选的角落里，看着气息开始变得不稳的德拉科，挥手放了个屏蔽咒，把他涌动起来的信息素味道阻隔掉，除了自己不会有人闻得到。

哈利摸了摸德拉科开始发烫的脸，单手捏着他的脸恨铁不成钢的道，“你得改改你这乱喝东西的臭毛病了，都栽过一次了怎么还不长记性。”

德拉科无所谓的撇嘴，燥热起来的身体让他感觉不舒服起来，他顺势倒在哈利的怀里，把脸靠在他的肩膀上，泛着水光的唇张合了两下，清浅的话语就落到了哈利的耳中。

“不是有你在吗？”

哈利把人抱住，低头亲他。

他享受德拉科对他的依赖。

把那泛着水光的唇亲到微微红肿起来后，哈利才放开，然后不轻不重的在德拉科的屁股上拍打了一下。

啪的一声，“不长记性让自己遇到危险是要受到惩罚的。”

德拉科难受的扭了扭屁股，抬手搂住哈利的脖子，眼睛迷蒙的看着他，“什么惩罚？”

被哈利操了将近一个月的身体已经开始渴求了起来，更别说那酒中还带着催情的成分。

哈利把德拉科的袍子解开，一挥手就让里面的衣服全部消失，只留了一件外袍，有等于没有。

他的手探到那已经湿了的淫穴处，摸了两把就把两根手指插了进去。

“我要在这里操你，你发情了，我会在这里操进你的生殖腔射给你，你答应我的。”

“唔……”仅仅因为哈利的话，德拉科的穴就喷出了一股水，浇在了哈利的手上。

德拉科又晃了晃屁股，小心的回头看了一眼，然后把脸埋进哈利的胸膛里，“这是在外面，会被看到的。”

哈利又加了两根手指，“所以你一会儿要叫的小声点，我不会放隔音咒，你要是乱叫，就会被人听到，他们就会看到你，这是惩罚，我说的是真的。”

德拉科的脸红的更厉害，哈利认真的语气让他不由得紧张了起来，害怕哈利真的说到做到，万一他叫的太大声引来了别人，他就要被看光了，还是这么一副淫荡的样子。

德拉科赶紧摇头，“不要在这里，我要回去了，波特，你不能……嗯……”

哈利抠了一下他穴里面的敏感点，“我说了，这是惩罚，看你以后在外面还敢不敢乱喝东西。”

德拉科赶紧摇头，在哈利的胸口蹭着哼唧，“不敢……不敢了……我们回去吧，好不好？波特……回去操我吧……我流了好多水，想要大鸡巴操我的骚穴……生殖腔也给你操……”

哈利的呼吸一滞，每次发情后开始发骚的德拉科他都招架不住，这太勾人了。

哈利又在德拉科的屁股上打了一下，这下稍微用了些力气，啪的清脆一声，把那雪白的臀肉打的一颤。

“不行，说了是惩罚，我要在这里操你。”

“呜呜……”德拉科委屈的撇嘴，但在感觉到熟悉的滚烫又坚硬的巨物插进他腿缝间的时候，还是配合的踮起了脚，把自己流着淫水的穴口送到了那根巨物前。

哈利直接一捅而入，噗嗤一声让两人都舒服的喟叹了一声。

此时交合在一起的两个人没有引起大厅内任何人的注意，哈利选择的角落是专业的，一般人根本不会看到这里，就算有训练过的，他也在之前上屏蔽咒的时候把该放的咒语都放上了。

当然也包括了隔音咒，那都是骗德拉科的。

他哪里舍得把德拉科给外人看啊，他自己都看不够呢，甚至都不敢冒那个险，咒语保证不会出现任何问题。

但是这些德拉科都不知道，他把双腿缠在哈利的身上后，把脸埋在了哈利的肩膀上，当哈利抱着他操动起来的时候赶紧紧紧地咬着下唇不敢叫出声来，生怕被人听到。

哈利边操边说，“表现不错，Draco，现在还没有人发现你，但是这样呢？”

说着，他猛地加重了力气，往深处捅去，德拉科没忍住“啊”的叫了一声，然后吓得赶紧把头更深的埋进哈利的怀里。

哈利就着这个力度边操边说，“你叫出来了，有一个人回头看你了，他还看着这里，但是你现在什么都不会被看到，这可不是惩罚，这样吧……”

哈利说着，手一挥，德拉科身上最后一件外袍就消失不见了，他现在全身赤裸的在大厅中，被哈利抱着操着。

没有衣服的遮挡让德拉科失去了所有的安全感，他吓得直往哈利怀里钻，这就让他穴中的那根肉棒插的更深。

“不要……波特……要被看到了……快把衣服给我……”

哈利在德拉科露出来的屁股上拍了一下，“现在你要更小心了，再叫出来他们就会看到你欠操的骚屁股了。”

“呜呜……波特……别这样……不能给别人看到……呜……”

“哈利亲了亲德拉科，温柔的说，“那你就要忍好了，我要继续开始了。”

说完，哈利就直奔自己肖想已久的生殖腔，熟悉的肉缝抵挡着他，吸着他的龟头，但今天的肉缝不堪一击，甚至只要被随便操两下就会乖顺的打开让他侵入进去。

哈利重重的用力操着吸吮着他的肉缝，那里被操让德拉科再也忍不住想要叫喊的欲望，没忍住大叫了一声。

叫完后他吓得哭的更厉害，甚至被吓得刺激到前端的阴茎射了股精液出去，蜜穴也在同时痉挛起来高潮着。

“呜呜……混蛋……破特……”

哈利一边进攻着肉缝一边双手抓捏在弹性十足的臀肉上，“Draco，你又叫出来了，好多人看向这里了，他们吃惊的睁大了眼睛，因为他们看到了马尔福的骚屁股。”

“我把你的屁股掰开把淫穴也给他们看看吧，让他们看着我操进你的生殖腔好不好？”

“呜呜……不啊……不要……波特……不要……”

哈利已经把德拉科的两瓣臀肉分别向左右掰开，把那正被操的淫水四溅的淫穴露了出来。

哈利同样爽到不行，紧张的德拉科比平时夹的还要紧，他真怕自己还没操进生殖腔就要交代在这里了。

感觉到哈利的动作让德拉科真的有一种自己最隐私的地方就这么在公共场合被看光的感觉，羞耻又刺激的感受让他忍不住剧烈的高潮了起来，淫水不受控制的向外喷着，全都浇在了哈利的巨根上。

德拉科吓得已经不敢抬头了，他紧紧抱着哈利的脖子求道，“不要，波特……不要把我给别人看……我不要给别人看……我只想给你看……别这样呜呜呜……”

哈利把肉缝顶开了一个口，闻言忍不住重复，“只想给我看？”

德拉科点头，“嗯……只给你看。”

哈利忍不住低头去亲德拉科，满足的吻着那说出让他开心话的唇。

他忍不住边吻着边继续问道，“那这里呢？”

德拉科立刻福至心灵的道，“只给你亲。”

“骚穴也只给你操。”

“生殖腔只给你进，子宫只给你射。”

“梅林……Draco……”

“唔……”德拉科害怕哈利还不放过他，决定拿出杀手锏。

他磨着哈利的唇，语调极尽缠绵的缓缓开口，“Harry……求你……”

“操！Draco！”哈利哪里受的了这个，他几乎在德拉科话落的瞬间就狠狠的操进了为他而打开的生殖腔里。

之前感受过一次的灭顶快感袭向了他，他也顾不上再去吓唬德拉科了，抱着人开始在生殖腔内驰骋了起来。

肉棒横冲直撞的袭击着生殖腔里面，德拉科也顾不上其他了，仰着头大声叫喊了起来，期间无意中余光看向周围，发现他们这里这么大的动静但其实根本没有人发现他们，德拉科瞬间就知道哈利波特在耍他，气的一口咬在了哈利的肩膀上。

那点痛对哈利来说就跟挠痒痒似的，他现在全部的注意力都集中在了销魂绝顶的生殖腔内。

那实在是太爽了，他感觉自己提前上了天堂。

“啊啊……好重……好用力……要坏掉了……生殖腔要被操坏了……哈利……哈利……嗯……”

哈利同样爽的发出感叹声，德拉科叫着他的名字更是让他亢奋，“我要射了Draco，射在你的生殖腔里面，给我生孩子吧，我爱你。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”德拉科在听到哈利的话后直接强烈的高潮了，于此同时哈利也重重的把自己埋在生殖腔中把浓稠的精液全部射了进去。

过于刺激且激烈的性事让他们好一阵都没缓过神来。

德拉科窝在哈利的怀里身子还在时不时抽搐痉挛两下，哈利粗重的喘息着，舍不得从德拉科的身体里面出来，直到他再次硬了起来。

哈利再次硬起来后没有急着动，他抱着德拉科闭着眼睛享受着，还嵌在生殖腔里面的感受让哈利忍不住说道，“我在你的生殖腔里面射的，你会怀上我们的宝宝的对吧，Draco？”

德拉科双腿夹着哈利的腰抱着他的脖子呜咽了一声，他还没有缓过来，闻言只是条件反射的回了句，“那可不一定。”

哈利其实对这些不太懂，但他知道射到生殖腔里面是可以怀孕的，德拉科说不一定，那么他多射给他一些总能怀上。

其实在子宫里面成结完全标记他不是没有想过。

他知道成结的时候完全标记是百分百能让o怀孕的，但是德拉科对完全标记抵触的非常厉害，也不知道是在害怕还是没有完全接受自己，他也就暂时先放下了这个想法，不打算强行逼他。

但是现在，他同样也不会放过射给生殖腔的机会。

哈利重新慢慢的动了起来，德拉科被操着无意识的开始亲吻着哈利的脖子，随着屁股被一次次抬高，嘴唇也顺着哈利的脖子向上爬吻，在上面同样吸了好几个吻痕上去。

当他吻到哈利喉间性感的喉结时，还忍不住衔在口中伸出舌头舔了一下。

哈利因为他的动作呼吸一重，顶操的力度没控制住用力的深顶了一下，德拉科被顶的立刻忍不住呻吟了一声，然后抱着哈利的脖子带着点撒娇意味的道，“我们可以回去了吗哈利？”

听到德拉科依赖又撒娇的话哈利下意识的就想答应，好在话出口前他及时反应了过来。

他忍不住在德拉科的骚屁股上拍了一下，让那饱满有弹性的屁股荡出臀浪，“当然不行，Draco，惩罚可还没结束呢，数数你刚才都叫了多少声了，你的浪叫可能已经把整个大厅的人都吸引过来了，现在我们一起看看有多少人在看你好不好？”

说着，哈利把德拉科从自己身上放了下来，把他转过身去让他背对着自己，然后从后面重新进入了他的雌穴。

哈利将德拉科的两只胳膊向后拉，让那白皙的胸膛被迫向前挺起，把他的身体完全暴露在大厅的正面。

德拉科此时全身赤裸的面对着大厅，他羞得身体控制不住的颤抖，此刻他有一种自己的身体被大厅中的这些或陌生或打过交道的人看光了。

但其实他知道有咒语在根本没有人能看得到他，然而这并不会妨碍他感觉到羞耻和害羞。

哈利从后面摸上德拉科胸前的一颗乳头，捏在手里碾磨起来，他边缓缓在那又湿又紧的肉穴里面进出抽插，一边贴着德拉科的耳朵说道，“Draco，你的骚奶头翘得好高，是想让大家都欣赏欣赏吗？不过也是，这么漂亮的奶头藏着不给人看真是太可惜了。”

“嗯……哈利……不嗯……不要这样……好羞啊……嗯……”德拉科说是这么说着，但他的身体却不由自主的把胸挺得更高，就像是期待有人来看他欣赏他的乳头一样。

自从知道哈利只是吓唬他，咒语早就都上好了之后，德拉科也不由得开始享受起这不太一样的大胆情趣来。

他配合着哈利挺着腰身，把乳头暴露在外面，“不要……哈利……都被看光了……他们看到我的身体了……他们在看我的乳头呜呜……好羞……他们看到了一个马尔福……他们不能嗯……不要啊……哈利……不要把我给他们看啊啊啊啊……”

哈利用力的一顶，下身开始加起速来的撞击，两只手都揪住德拉科胸前的两颗乳头用力的捏揉着向外拉拽，“是你的浪叫把他们都吸引过来的，快把你漂亮的骚奶头展示给他们看，这是你该受的惩罚，胡乱喝东西的下场就是会被各种人看到你淫荡的身子，被人发现你是个骚浪的o，把a都吸引过来操你，看你以后还敢不敢了？”

“不敢了……不敢了……啊啊啊……被发现了……被发现我是o了呜呜……好深……别看我……嗯……轻点……哈利……啊……生殖腔要被大鸡巴操坏了……啊啊啊啊！”

德拉科被刺激的开始高潮了起来，雌穴喷出的淫水被粗壮的鸡巴堵住，但是前端的精液噗噗的向外射出落到地上，那画面同样过于淫荡。

哈利把自己深深的埋在德拉科的生殖腔里不间断的操干着，双手还不停的揪拉着那两颗漂亮诱人的奶头，就像是真的在把自己爱人的身体展现给别人看一样，两个人都投入到了他们自己设计的情趣场景中。

哈利一边揪着德拉科的奶头一边忍不住问道，“怀孕了这里是不是就能出奶水了？”

“Draco快点怀上宝宝吧，我想喝你的奶水，那一定跟你的淫水一样甜，我会射给你的生殖腔好多的，一次不行就两次，一天不行就每天，直到让你成功受孕好不好？”

“嗯嗯……啊……哈……慢点……哈利……这样顶到好深……里面好酸呜……”

德拉科根本顾不上回复哈利乱说的那些话，后入的姿势使得哈利每一下的顶撞都又深又重，源源不断的快感刺激着他，身体崩的越来越紧，甚至主动晃动着屁股，只为了迎合身后哈利越来越凶猛的操干。

德拉科的脸皮还是薄了一些，一开始他本来也想和哈利玩玩情趣，但是到现在他发现自己是真的感到羞耻的不行。

每当有个人面向他们的方向时，明明清楚对方什么都看不到，但是德拉科就是有种他们的视线已经穿过了重重咒语落到了自己身上的感觉，被人看着自己被操的既视感过于强烈，他甚至都觉得是不是咒语已经失效了。

而哈利感觉到德拉科夹得他越来越紧，更是用力的操撞起来，“怎么？喜欢被别人看？那把你被鸡巴操的淫穴也给他们看看怎么样？”

说着，哈利勾着德拉科的腿用给小儿把尿的姿势把德拉科抱了起来，两条修长雪白的腿被他把着分开，把那中间被鸡巴插着的淫穴露了出来。

他让那两条腿挂在他的肘弯处，然后上手在那漂亮的阴蒂上玩弄了起来。

“啊啊……哈利……嗯……不要给别人看……都被看到了……啊啊……哈啊……别嗯……别掐那里……啊啊啊！！！”

德拉科的身体颤抖的厉害，被玩弄阴蒂和露出让他被刺激的不轻，还没完全退去的药效又让他本能的发着浪，被操着的淫穴湿漉漉的，随着哈利操干的动作发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声。

哈利像刚刚玩弄奶头一样用手去揪揉德拉科的阴蒂，感觉到缩的更紧的淫穴他忍不住加快速度的变本加厉的去拨弄玩弄，直到德拉科大声哭叫着，肉穴开始痉挛抽搐的时候，哈利猛的把自己从那又一次开始高潮起来的小穴里抽了出来。

这样的结果就是小穴里面喷出来的水没有了阻挡之物，全都争先恐后的喷了出来，淫水喷溅着潮吹的美景让哈利看的着迷。

他在德拉科喷完水后把自己重新送了进去，然后就难掩激动的再次又快又狠的冲撞操干起来。

“Draco，你刚刚喷水的样子太美了，就是那些淫水有点浪费，你知道我爱喝那个。

但是你看到了吗，大家都看到你喷水的淫态了，这周围全都是你的味道，藏都藏不住，再待下去我觉得他们要来跟我抢你了。”

德拉科现在已经被多重快感刺激的大脑一片空白了，听到哈利的话后肉穴本能的收缩着，接着他下意识的动了动鼻子，却完全没闻到自己信息素的味道。

充斥着他的全是属于哈利的火药味信息素，他甚至怀疑把屏蔽咒去了可能自己信息素的味道都不会溢出，他已经完全被a的信息素霸道的包裹占有住了。

感受到这一层的时候，德拉科也不知道为什么自己会忍不住的情动起来，他反手勾着哈利的脖子凑上去吻他，同时主动晃着屁股继续迎合着那根在他体内驰骋的巨物。

他对波特并不是完全没有感觉的，不然也不可能在发情期的时候看到对象是波特后就那么把自己交了出去。

其实他当时想的是，跟一个哈利波特这样的，虽然他不想承认但确实是非常优质的a上床绝对是他赚了，事实也证明波特确实器大，就算一开始是个什么都不懂的傻宝宝，但后来活也越来会好，他也乐于享受。

但他一直都不认为他和波特之间存在着爱情这样的感情。

然而事实上，他自己却丝毫不抗拒和波特做更多亲密无间的事情，甚至感觉还非常好。

这一点让他不得不承认自己可能已经在慢慢的陷进去了。

但看这话说的，有谁真的能抵挡的了救世主-哈利波特这样的a呢？连他都不能免俗。

但是这很危险。

等到波特开荤后的新鲜感过去的那一天，或者等波特冷静下来认清对他的感情只是冲动并不是爱情时，又或者当他们合作结束的那一天，他要是抽不出来身来麻烦可就大了。

为了防止发生那样的情况，怀孕和被波特完全标记根本就是不可能的事情。

但是理智上是这么想的，可是每当他从波特的举动察觉到他对自己的占有欲和感情时，还是忍不住的越陷越深。

就像现在一样，一个人的信息素是最能反应一切的，他甚至都想要像一个冲动的格兰芬多一样选择搏一把了。

同样感觉到德拉科的主动和热情，哈利越发受不了的卖力起来，他狂躁的暴操着那有意识的在裹紧着他的肉穴，粗壮的巨根在生殖腔里肆意的驰骋，好几次甚至都撞到了子宫口上，让他不止一次的想要干脆狠捅过去给这个让他快要发疯的o成一个结，完全彻底的占有他。

在德拉科又爽的喷着水高潮了两次后，哈利终于再次激射进了生殖腔内，把里面射的满满当当。

但哈利却丝毫不感到知足，他恨不得把德拉科干到当场受孕才肯罢休。

最后德拉科又回到了双腿夹着哈利的腰挂在他身上的姿势，此时他已经被操的没有什么力气了，小肚子微微隆起，里面全是被射满的精液。

哈利托着他的屁股，巨根埋在里面还在缓慢的动着，德拉科无力的靠在哈利的肩膀上蹭了蹭，不知道第几次的说道，“我们回去吧？”

哈利其实也觉得差不多了，之后的时间可以留在他们的家里。

哈利亲了亲德拉科的唇，“好，剩下的交给我就好。”

说着，他把自己抽了出来，重新把外袍披在了德拉科的身上，把人抱在怀里准备幻影移形前，拿出魔杖处理了他们造出来的能让人面红耳赤的现场，最后在德拉科看不到的地方，魔杖却是发出了一道信号，紧接着他们就回到了格里莫广场12号。

回去后德拉科并没有能够休息，他被压在哈利的床上被操了一遍又一遍。

哈利趁着德拉科这个月的发情期一遍遍的内射他的生殖腔，他期待着和德拉科能有个完整的家，期待着能有个属于他和德拉科的结晶，以及让这段闹剧一般开场的利益婚姻完全变为真的，不再有任何的意外。

好在第二天是休日，德拉科赖在哈利的床上不想动，昨天真的累坏他了，哈利真的就跟个巨怪似的不知疲惫一样。

对于睡在哈利的房间德拉科已经习惯了。

自从他们做过后，他已经很久没有回到自己的房间睡觉了，对于性欲超乎寻常之强的波特，每天下班后被压在床上做已经是惯例了。

就算是他们不做的时候，哈利也总是喜欢把他压在床上亲，或者抱着他的屁股吃他的下面，不得不说那可真是个够变态的嗜好。

这也就导致了德拉科的日用品也几乎全搬来了哈利的房间。

等他磨磨蹭蹭收拾好后，趁着哈利在厨房忙的时候，他小心翼翼的从哈利分给他的抽屉里拿出了自己备好的避孕药。

他也不知道自己为什么要偷偷摸摸的干这种事，他明明没做错不是吗？

合作婚姻怎么可能真的留下一个孩子……

但是想到哈利想要让他怀孕的执念，他就本能的觉得这事还是不让哈利知道的好。

自从那次宴会之后，他和波特的关系好像在不知不觉间又发生了什么变化，最明显的不同就是德拉科也开始叫哈利的名字了。

他自己觉得可能是那天叫的多了以至于现在已经叫顺口了，而他和波特的相处也越来越自然。

时间慢慢流逝，所有的事情好像都走上了“正轨”，但德拉科却日渐不安起来。

波特越来越频繁的抱着他问他为什么还没有怀上宝宝呀，语气里面总是期待又委屈，那让德拉科感到非常的不好受，就好像自己偷偷做了什么十恶不赦的事情一样。

明明他做的才是正确的……

然后更让他坐立难安的是哈利对他越来越好了，半点都没有新鲜期要过去的感觉，甚至让他都快要相信哈利对他的感情是真的了。

不是一时冲动或是什么，是真的想要让这段“婚姻”继续下去。

时间越长，他就越能清晰的感觉到哈利真的在对他好。

他的心也不是铁做的，更何况他对波特也同样不是没有感情。

药……该停吗？

自从德拉科开始纠结起这件事之后，他每天总是心不在焉的，哈利时常担心的看着他。

这天，德拉科趁着哈利不在家，拉开抽屉把常备着的避孕药拿了出来。

经过了一番思想斗争后，他最终下定决心决定把它扔了，以后不准备再吃了。

怀了就怀了吧，跟波特好好过下去其实感觉也挺好的，他相信波特也不是抛夫弃子的渣男。

就信他一次……

德拉科咬咬牙，深呼吸好几次之后，拿出魔杖准备毁尸灭迹。

结果就在这个时候，卧室的房门突然被推开成功打断了他的动作。

他吓了一跳，下意识的把手里的东西丢回抽屉里，转身的同时用身体把抽屉挡住。

看着站在门口的哈利，德拉科不太自然的勾了勾僵硬的嘴角，身体微微移动把抽屉挡的更严实，然后轻咳一声装作自然地问，“怎么突然回来了？工作做完了？今天怎么这么早？”

哈利一开始没说话，他的眼睛往德拉科的身后瞥了一眼，那让德拉科瞬间紧张了起来。

哈利的眼神也在瞬间暗了下来。

德拉科有事情瞒着他……

哈利其实不想去深想什么，不想去猜德拉科瞒了他什么，不想重蹈6年级的覆辙，但是他还是忍不住浮上了种种不好的猜测。

但是那些猜测现在并不让哈利觉得生气。

德拉科想要什么他都会想办法给他的，他根本不需要这么瞒着他。

不管是他和扎比尼计划的事情，或者其他的只要是他想做的事情，他都会尽自己的能力去帮他满足他，他现在也愿意这么做。

德拉科马尔福已经是他的人了不是吗？

他完全可以放心自己，依赖自己。

想到这，哈利觉得自己应该表出这个态度，他走上前，用下巴点了点他的身后，“什么东西？”

随着哈利的靠近，德拉科更加紧张起来，他两只手背在身后抵住抽屉的柜门，“不，没什么。”

哈利看他紧张的样子，伸手环住他的腰把人抱住，柔声地开口，“Draco，我想你不需要瞒着我任何事情，你想要什么我都会给你都会帮你，你知道我愿意为你这么做的。”

德拉科的心不受控的加快了跳动的速度，不能否认他被哈利的话感动到了。

可这更让他无法出声，不知道现在他该说些什么，也不知道该怎么去解释抽屉里面的东西。

看着德拉科纠结的表情，哈利察觉到了不对，他意识到德拉科瞒着他的事情可能没有他想象的那么简单。

哈利不再犹豫，直接越过德拉科的身体强硬的把被试图挡住的抽屉打开。

德拉科本来还想挡一下，但他哪里是动真格的哈利的对手。

当抽屉被打开的时候，空气几乎在瞬间凝固了下来。

德拉科僵硬的站在哈利的双臂间，走也不是动也不是，紧张感攀到了顶峰，让他无意识的红了眼眶。

而哈利则完全的沉默了下来。

抽屉里的东西让他的心凉了半截，他默不作声的把东西拿出来抓在手里，看向德拉科的眼睛和开口的声音都仿佛淬了冰一样。

“你在吃这个？”

德拉科没说话，他低下头去不敢看哈利的眼睛，他也不知道他现在该说什么，此时此刻他再说什么都已经不对了。

哈利冷眼看着垂着头的德拉科冷笑了一声，紧接着一声爆破声猛地炸响在德拉科的耳边，他吓得抖了一下，抬头一看，就看到哈利手里面的药已经碎成了粉末，接下来是房间里面的各种物品，它们在炸开，破碎……

魔力暴走……

德拉科被吓到了，现在的哈利周身的压迫感强烈的让人心生敬畏和惧意，压向他的信息素叫嚣着让他臣服。

他晃神了一瞬，这是他第一次实际的感受到a发怒后的压迫感，他勉强让自己不要去害怕波特袭向他的威压，一把抓住哈利的肩膀摇了摇试图让他冷静下来，他也终于找回了自己的声音。

“不是，哈利，你听说我，那个药……好吧，我是有吃，但那只是以前！不管你相不相信，我刚刚真的正打算把它扔掉……”

哈利闻言却像是听到了什么笑话一样，“扔掉？我看你是正打算吃吧？”

说完，他抬手用力的捏住德拉科的下巴，把那张漂亮的脸拽向自己，唇瓣在将要碰上那柔软的唇前停了下来，带着冷意的气呼在德拉科的脸上。

“瞒着我吃避孕药，真有你的马尔福，你明明知道我有多期待我们能有一个宝宝，能有一个属于我们的完整的家，可你呢？你就这么想离开我？”

听到哈利又叫回了他的姓，德拉科的心里抽了一下，他的手无意识的握紧，张了半天口不知道该说什么，眼眶在那一刻变得更红，像是受到了什么委屈一样。

但在他强迫自己忽略掉心里的疼痛抬起头来，却看到了哈利眼里那受了伤一般的神情时，立刻什么都顾不上去想了。

他把抓在哈利肩膀上的手试探的换成搂住哈利的脖子，小心翼翼的又凑近了一些过去，轻声道，“冷静点哈利，你的魔力暴走了。”

说完后他轻轻吻了吻哈利近在咫尺的唇，“我说了，我已经没在吃了，真的，以后也不会再吃了，我会给你生宝宝的，我们的宝宝，好吗？哈利？”

德拉科说着脸不由得红了起来，这也算是罕见的在他没有发情的情况下对哈利主动的示弱和讨好了。

哈利眯了眯眼睛，冷眼看着主动啄吻他的德拉科，话里的冷意没有退去分毫，“你要我怎么信你？马尔福。”

德拉科贴着哈利的唇，半天没说话，好一会儿才试探的道，“牢不可破咒？或者什么，都可以。”

哈利掐着德拉科的下巴反吻住他的唇，舌头用力的勾卷住对方的吮吸了一口后道，“都可以？那好，我倒是知道有一个你能做的。”

话落，哈利一句话不说的把德拉科的双手反锁在身后，一个用力就让他摔趴在了桌子上，他欺身压上，不顾德拉科的惊呼直接把他身上的衣服撕碎，收缴出来的山楂木魔杖被他抓在手里没有任何前戏的直接捅进了德拉科的雌穴里。

“啊！”德拉科被哈利的动作吓到了，突然被异物入侵的肉穴不住的收缩着，身体用最快的速度做好了交配结合的准备，淫水顺着魔杖的手柄流下滴落。

哈利看着一丝不挂被他压在桌子上的人，最显眼的就是那插着一根魔杖的撅起的雪白屁股。

他抬手啪啪的在那上面拍打了起来，臀肉被打的荡着，没一会就被打红了，上面留下了清晰的红色手印。

德拉科被打屁股打得瞬间叫了起来，屁股无意识的摇晃着，明明是想要逃避那拍打上来的手，看起来却像是在骚浪的迎合。

他现在感觉羞耻的要命，雌穴里面插着的是他自己的魔杖，光这一点就让他羞到不行，更何况哈利现在还在打着他的屁股！

其实他们做的时候，哈利不是没有打过他的屁股，但那跟现在的感觉完全不一样。

之前无论他们玩什么情趣，哈利都没有这么粗暴的对待过他，现在这更像是一场真正的惩罚。

很快的他的眼泪就羞得流了下来，但是他此刻却不敢真的去反抗，哈利周身的压迫感和狂躁的信息素真的让他感到了害怕，他不敢反抗这个此时正在生气的a。

所以他只能撅着屁股任由那人的巴掌落到自己的屁股上，哭着承受着强烈的羞耻感和轻微的疼痛感。

但此时敏感的身体已经开始完美的应接着袭来的各种刺激，让他的雌穴因为哈利的动作而一次次的向外喷溅着淫水。

透明的淫水把他的山楂木魔杖淋到湿透，淫水滴答滴答的顺着手柄滴落。

就在这时，哈利终于放过了他的屁股，他最后在那留下了巴掌印的屁股上揉了两把后，就直接抓住了已经被淫水浸湿的魔杖手柄，开始用魔杖在德拉科的淫穴里面翻搅起来，把那里搅得又流出了一大股一大股的更多的淫水来。

他还把魔杖向着更深处捅去，模仿着性器开始用德拉科自己的魔杖去操弄抽插他的阴穴。

“啊啊啊啊！”德拉科被魔杖操的哭的大声叫喊着，魔杖在肉穴里面翻搅的感觉让他感到羞耻又刺激。

当魔杖的顶端顶戳到了他穴里的敏感点时他更是忍不住变着声调颤抖着身子大叫起来。

而哈利则抓着魔杖对着那处用力的捅撞，直到用魔杖把德拉科给操到了高潮，肉穴痉挛抽搐着绞紧魔杖的同时喷出一大股淫汁来。

哈利看着那淫荡的美景没忍住，把魔杖抽出来随手放到一边后，双手用力的把那两瓣雪白的臀肉掰开，把脸贴过去就将那喷出来的淫水全部吃到了嘴里。

潮吹喷溅着的淫水好多都直接喷到了哈利的脸上，但他丝毫不在意。

当他再次吃到德拉科的淫穴后，他这次没有之前任何一次的温柔，完全按着自己的喜好用力的去吸吮那肉乎乎的淫荡阴部，强烈的刺激让德拉科喊的更厉害。

他的屁股抖着不停的潮吹着，淫水像是泄洪了一样源源不断的喷出，哈利这次完全不顾德拉科受不了的叫喊，尽情的品尝他最喜欢的美味。

当哈利终于抬起头来的时候，德拉科已经哭的啜泣了起来，但是紧接着等待着他的就是一捅而入的巨物。

哈利把他抵在桌子边，压着他向他的里面冲撞着。

今天的哈利在操着的时候一句话都不说，只是压着人闷头狠干，甚至身上的衣服都还是整齐的穿戴着，和赤裸的德拉科形成了强烈的对比。

他完全不去理会德拉科的哭喊和求饶，动作像是打桩机一样在那紧致骚浪的肉穴里面驰骋。

没多久肉穴就被毫不留情进犯的鸡巴操熟了，当哈利成功顶到生殖腔入口的时候，他熟门熟路的用着力度狠撞起来。

不到发情期闭合的生殖腔入口被侵犯让德拉科哭喊的更加厉害，他不停的求哈利不要再操那里了，那里还没到开的时候，可是哈利压根就不听他的。

当生殖腔在发情期外被操开一个小口的时候，并不是第一次发生这种事情还没有引起德拉科的过多注意。

可是当那根巨物还在持续不断的冲撞，直到哈利低吼一声猛地用力一捅把生殖腔入口强行破开，在发情期外操进到生殖腔里面的时候，德拉科全身痉挛着尖叫了起来。

他大声的哭着，拍打着压着他的哈利，挣扎着崩溃的又是骂又是哭叫的求着哈利放过自己。

可是已经开始在生殖腔内操干起来的人压根就不理他，而他显然已经逃不过之后的命运了。

在发情期外被操开生殖腔操入直接让德拉科进入了强制发情。

而哈利这次进入生殖腔后的目的也非常的明确，他毫不犹豫的向着更深处的子宫凶猛顶撞而去。

他要射在德拉科的子宫里面，他要在德拉科的子宫内成结，他要完全标记他，他要让他百分百受孕，让他再也不要想着离开自己。

德拉科真的被哈利几乎发疯一般的凶暴举动吓到了，他从来没有见过如此粗暴如此不通情理的哈利。

他在哈利的身下哭的厉害，强制发情汹涌而来的燥热和肉穴里面的骚痒快要把他逼疯，顶到子宫的巨物让他吓到发抖。

他现在完全没办法让压着自己的a停下来，也没办法去反抗抵挡，只能啜泣着哭喊着眼睁睁的承受着最后的防线被侵犯。

“呜呜呜……哈利……哈利……啊啊啊……要死了……子宫呜……操到子宫了……太深了……不要了……求求你……我不要了……我真的不行了……啊啊……呜呜……不要这样……我错了……不要了……啊啊啊啊！”

德拉科越是哭越是喊，哈利动的就越猛，他打定主意这次一定要完全标记德拉科。

他死死的压着德拉科，不停的快而狠的撞干在生殖腔内，巨根这次换成在子宫口前继续进犯。

强制发情的子宫欢迎着袭来的不速之客，被撞操了几百下后宫口就为他打开。

当哈利把自己操进德拉科的子宫里面的时候，他直接咬破了德拉科后颈的腺体，在把自己的信息素注入进去的同时，插在子宫里面的巨物开始胀大，直到达到最大尺寸锁在里面成结后，一股接着一股又多又浓的精液开始激射而出。

德拉科的身体在同时抽搐痉挛着陷在灭顶的高潮中，他忍不住的大声哭喊着，眼泪止不住的往外流，肉穴紧紧的裹夹着那根彻底占有了他的巨物。

a的射精持续了数分钟，这期间德拉科也一直处在高潮中，完全标记让他感觉自己仿佛和哈利融合在了一起。

他们的气息交融着，他们的身体交融着，从此以后再不可分。

在哈利完全标记了德拉科之后，他的情绪终于勉强稳定了下来，但这并不代表着结束。

德拉科趴在冰冷的桌子上可怜兮兮的啜泣着，哈利把他抱起来扔到了床上，闷不吭声的又开始了新的一轮。

再一次要射进德拉科的子宫时，哈利逼着让德拉科一遍遍地说着，“我是哈利波特的o，我要给哈利波特生孩子。”

再一个新的一轮时，哈利压在德拉科的身上从上而下的向着那肉穴用力的钉着，同时强势的宣示道，“德拉科马尔福，你是我的，想要离开我这种事你想都不要想。”

哈利的话让德拉科的心里感觉被击了一下，之后虽然还是忍不住的在叫喊求饶，但是身体开始更倾向于配合哈利粗暴的索取。

哈利压着德拉科一遍遍的授精，到最后德拉科几乎感觉自己要被操坏了，他的前端已经再也射不出来任何东西了。

直到又一次快要到达高潮他的大脑空白一片的时候，不一样的感觉让他吓得开始挣扎，而哈利哪里肯让，结果就直接被生生操到了失禁。

淅淅沥沥的尿液尿出，德拉科羞得哭的更厉害，而哈利却兴奋的要死，他还忍不住的复述着，“Draco，你被我操尿了。”

“呜呜……”德拉科哭的都顾不上还嘴了，最后又被操到高潮了一次后终于再也撑不住昏睡了过去。

哈利则抱着全身彻底覆盖上他气息的o满足的喟叹了一声，低声道，“早就应该这么做了。”

完全标记的受孕率可不只是说说而已，而那之后哈利又更是变本加厉的要他。

两个月后，德拉科就检查出来自己怀孕了，而哈利则抱着他笑的像个傻子。

自从他怀孕以后，哈利波特简直恨不得时时刻刻黏在他的身上。

虽然被人伺候的感觉是很好，但他有种自己是个废人的感觉，而且每次看到哈利的那张傻脸真的就很想给他一拳。

除此之外要应付的就是各种人的祝福，还要面对布雷斯和潘西那两个人的满脸揶揄，以及来自父亲的盘问和母亲那仿佛看透一切的表情，那甚至让他觉得和韦斯莱以及格兰杰聊天都不是什么难以忍受的事情了。

而在他终于有时间询问布雷斯正事的进展时，布雷斯啧啧的边感叹着边摇头拍着他的肩膀，然后告诉他他家那位已经全部帮他们搞定了。

德拉科：？？？

在他不知道的时候都发生了什么！？！？

这场以利益为开头的婚姻最后以哈利和德拉科两个人都没有预料到的方式收了尾，从此彻底改变了两个人之间的关系。

但他们对这个结果都很满意。

正文完

番外1：

在马尔福第一次发情的意外后，哈利也同样好奇为什么德拉科的信息素味道对他的影响会那么大，甚至在德拉科用了抑制剂和气味阻隔剂的情况下对自己却没用。

毫无意外的他找到了赫敏。

赫敏听完他的叙述后露出了惊叹的表情，并且由衷的恭喜他找到了自己的爱人。

也是那个时候他才知道自己和德拉科的匹配度其实非常高，这种情况的出现几乎是万里挑一，而除了匹配度以外，会出现这样的情况和情感也有关系，也是这点让他更加肯定了自己要做的决定。

德拉科会是他的o的。

番外2：

德拉科和哈利的长子是詹姆，次子阿不思和斯科皮，一家五口幸福的生活着。

这天，阿不思想买最新款的玩具，可是却被父亲无情的拒绝了。

他在客厅里面跟他的两个兄弟抱怨着。

詹姆闻言摇摇头，对着阿不思高深莫测的说道，“这种事情你要找爸爸才管用，父亲说的可不算。”

阿不思闻言露出了奇怪的表情，“怎么会？可是明明父亲更严厉啊？”

詹姆偷偷笑了两下，“哎，说了你也不懂，反正你只要知道最终父亲都会听爸爸的就对了，听我的没错。”

阿不思和斯科皮将信将疑。

詹姆一副孺子不可教的叹气，然后起身道，“你们看好了。”

阿不思和斯科皮乖乖坐在沙发上看着大哥行动。

詹姆扯着嗓子开始喊，“爸爸！爸爸！”，然后成功的把德拉科从房间里面给叫了出来。

他对着一点礼仪都不遵守大喊大叫的詹姆瞪了一眼，詹姆立刻收声，然后跑过去抱住德拉科的胳膊，“爸爸，我有个想要的新款玩具，你给我们买好不好？我想和阿尔和小蝎子一起玩。”

德拉科摸了摸詹姆的头，毫不在意的点头，“想买就买，这种事情叫克利切就行了，叫我做什么。”

一旁的阿不思忍不住说道，“可是父亲不同意……”

德拉科闻言冷笑一声，“别管他，爸爸给你们买。”

“哦耶！”阿不思和斯科皮瞬间跳起来欢呼道。

正好这时下班的哈利回来了，看到客厅里闹成一团的景象柔了眼神，进屋后先抱着德拉科亲了一口，然后从后面搂着爱人的腰把脸埋在对方的颈窝处深深地嗅闻了一下后，才缓缓开口问道，“你们在说什么？”

德拉科耸耸肩，“孩子们想要玩具。”

詹姆立刻接到，“爸爸已经同意了！”

阿不思则有些坐立不安，斯科皮跟着也紧张了起来。

哈利闻言脸上露出无奈的表情，他让孩子们先自己玩，搂着德拉科回了房间。

楼下詹姆给兄弟们使眼色，“成了，接下来我们只需要等着玩具到手就可以了。”

阿不思对此表示怀疑。

哈利搂着人回了屋后，忍不住先把人压在床上亲了一番，等亲够了之后才想起来刚才的小插曲。

他轻咬着德拉科的唇抱怨道，“小龙，你太惯着他们了。”

德拉科闻言立刻踢了哈利一脚，“那可是我的孩子，惯着怎么了？”

哈利低笑了一声，“我这不是怕他们长大后长成你这样的小混蛋吗？”

这回哈利直接被踹下了床。

哈利嘴角挂着笑重新爬起来，然后就往德拉科的身上压，一边手上熟练的解开他的衣服，一边追着德拉科的唇亲吻，中途借着空隙说道，“反正我不同意给阿尔买玩具，但是你让我开心了，我就什么都听你的。”

德拉科偏头躲开哈利的吻，再次把人推开，然后高傲的扬起下巴，“我不呢？你还敢不听我的不成？”

哈利这下再次笑着连忙投降道，“不敢不敢，当然不敢，家里你最大全都你说了算。”

“那玩具？”

“买！你同意就给他们买！”

德拉科这下才满意了，哈利立刻重新压了回来。

然后在这个时候，德拉科终于忍不住的笑了起来，那笑容成功的把哈利给晃到了。

德拉科其实偷偷听到詹姆他们的对话了，听完后他不禁也想看看詹姆说的到底是不是对的，哈利是不是最后都会听他的对他妥协？

结果显然很让他满意。

看在哈利表现的这么好的份上，一会儿奖励奖励他也不是不可以。

而哈利完全不知道德拉科在笑什么，但是他因为那笑呼吸立刻变得粗重了起来，忍不住加快了自己的速度，一边亲吻着自己的o那漂亮的身子，一边喟叹的道，“你又勾引我，我真怀疑你有媚娃的血统。”

德拉科立刻不甘示弱，“我也一直怀疑你有巨怪的血统。”

很快，房间中响起了面红耳赤的水乳交融的声音。

没过几天，阿不思和斯科皮如愿以偿的得到了他们想要的玩具，还是原本不同意的父亲亲自买给他们的！

阿不思和斯科皮同时对大哥露出了敬佩的眼神。

也从此以后深刻的理解了家里真正的地位排序。

番外3：

在有了三个孩子后，德拉科已经麻了，他想要重拾避孕药，再这么下去他都要生一个魁地奇球队了。

然而哈利可不同意，又经历了一晚疯狂后第二天早上心甘情愿伺候德拉科的哈利，在客厅的沙发上一边给爱人揉腰一边委屈的说，“吃药对身体不好，我心疼。”

这个时候不知道什么时候起床的詹姆闻言忍不住凑上来好奇的问道，“我们要有妹妹了吗？”

德拉科：……

德拉科最后决定给哈利投毒（不是）

小剧场：

发现避孕药的另一种场景，梗源lofter中篇评论

这天哈利无意间发现了德拉科藏在抽屉里面的避孕药，他看着手里的东西眼睛里面酝酿着风暴。

但他最后却把避孕药原封不动的放了回去，装作什么也没有发现的样子。

这天德拉科发现哈利罕见的没有跟在他的屁股后面当个牛皮糖，难得有了清闲时间的他立刻约了布雷斯去了bar里放松一下。

而哈利则趁机跑了趟药店，回家后在德拉科回来前不动声色的把避孕药里面的药品全部替换成了安胎药，同时还上了好几层混淆视听确保无误。

准备好一切后他去酒吧把德拉科接了回来，当天晚上他就强势的在德拉科的子宫里面内射成结，完成了完全标记。

怀孕率百分百的完全标记加上安胎药……

哈利抱着在他怀里昏睡过去的人露出了心满意足的笑。

后来当德拉科发现自己怀孕了的时候完全是懵逼的，而哈利则让自己收起嘴角那忍不住往上扬起来的笑，走上前面带着惊喜的一把把人抱在怀里，轻轻地摸着德拉科的肚子一边温柔的开口，“梅林，这真是个惊喜，太好了Draco，我们有宝宝了。”

事情已经到这一步了，德拉科也就不再搞那些没用的了，安安心心和哈利过起了日子。

只不过那家卖药的已经永久被他拉进了黑名单，以后任何药他都不会去那买！假冒伪劣！根本不靠谱！

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候又开了一个脑洞，打算下次写，双性o，一般的男o不是双性，德拉科在男o里面也是特殊的那个，肯定很带感！  
> 我终于写了魔杖play，圆满了！  
> 在哈德超话里面看到了原梗，参考了一下加了失禁play。  
> 对孙世代我不是很熟悉，有oc也不管了。


End file.
